IKEBUKURO PAZZO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: "Selamat pagi cikgu!" / "Ya sudah sana kamu keluar, saya juga gak ada untungnya punya murid kaya kamu." / "Nggak peduli. Pokoknya elo gue pecat!" / "Emang berapa harga kamu?" / "Hah? Nggak salah? Kamu laki-laki kan?" / "Tidak sah." / "NANIIII?" / "Ohh, Anda dari Indonesia ya? Berarti Anda tau dangdut?" / "Ha? Ahh, oke oke."


**IKEBUKURO PAZZO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

By : Nieve Cielo

Cast : All Character Durarara!

Genre : Comedy tidak lucu

Summary :

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" / "Ya sudah sana kamu keluar, saya juga gak ada untungnya punya murid kaya kamu." / "Nggak peduli. Pokoknya elo gue pecat!" / "Emang berapa harga kamu?" / "Hah? Nggak salah? Kamu laki-laki kan?" / "Tidak sah." / "NANIIII?" / "Ohh, Anda dari Indonesia ya? Berarti Anda tau dangdut?" / "Ha? Ahh, oke oke."

Warning : typo, EYD hancur, gaje

Disini karakter Durarara saya buat OCC semua, dan mohon maaf jika saya menistakan banyak karakter Durarara, itu hanya untuk kebutukan cerita ini. Arigatou~

 **Happy Reading~~**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di IPSHS yang merupakan kepanjangan dari Ikebukuro Pazzo Senior High School yang didalamnya(?) terdapat banyak murid dan para guru yang somplak sesuai dengan nama sekolahnya.

 **Kelas XI-A**

"Eh, Seiji gue lihat buku IPA-nya donk! Gue belum ngerjain PR nih…" ucap Masaomi pada Seiji.

"Boleh, tapi gak boleh pinjem, gak boleh baca, gak boleh nyalin, gak boleh pegang ya? Kan katanya tadi cuma lihat." Ucap Seiji watados.

Masaomi cengo bentar.

"Eh, gak jadi dehh… gue pinjem Mikado-kun aja…" kemudian Masaomi berpindah ke meja Mikado.

Tak berapa lama, Akabayashi sensei pun datang.

"Eh, ada Akabayashi sensei." Ucap Harima dibangku depan.

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" ucap Mikado selaku ketua kelas.

"Selamat pagi cikgu…." Para siswa lain mengikuti ucapan Mikado disertai gerakan aneh.

"Selamat pagi! Baiklah sekarang saya akan mengecek tugas kalian."

 _'aduh, gimana nih PRku belum selesai lagi.'_ Batin Masaomi cemas.

Sekarang Akabayashi sedang berputar-putar didepan kelas #eh, ngapain juga Akabayashi sensei muter-muter didepan kelas maksud Author sedang berkeliling melihat tugas para siswanya.

"Mikado mana PR mu?" Tanya Akabayashi sensei.

"mmmm…itu…."

"'Itu'nya siapa?"

"'Itu'nya Seiji sensei"

"Kenapa dengan ' itu'nya Seiji?"

"'Itu'nya Seiji gitu-gitu aja sensei…"

"Eh, Masaomi kok elo bawa 'itu' gue sih?" ucap Seiji.

"Enggak cuman bentar kok nanti tak kembaliin lagi 'itu'mu."

"Ini apaan sih kenapa pada bawa 'itu-itu' segala?" giliran Saki yang emosi.

"Iya ya, malah bicara yang enggak-enggak. Sekarang mana PRmu?" ucap Akabayashi sensi yang rupanya sudah mulai waras lagi.

"Ketinggalan sensei."

"Nani?" ucap Akabayashi sensei sambil muncrat.

"Hei jangan muncrat donk." Ucap Masaomi sambil ngelap wajahnya.

"Sekarang kamu kerjakan diluar!"udah marah nih Akabayashi sensei.

Masaomi berjalan menunduk dan menuju ke pintu dan untuk sebentar ia menoleh ke Akabayashi sensei dengan wajah melas. Akabayashi sensei pun menyilangkan tangan didada dan menggelengkan kepalanya lebay. Masaomi pun membanting pintu dengan keras.

 **BLAMMM**

Dan Akabayashi sensei dan yang lain pun kaget. Kemudian Akabayashi sensei pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk menegur Masaomi.

"Eh, Masaomi kamu berani dengan saya?" ucap Akabayashi sensei marah.

"Ya iyalah sensei, saya mah takutnya sama Tuhan bukan sama sensei."

"Kamu ya.. Benar-benar…"

"Benar-benar ganteng kan sensei saya sudah tau kok. Jadi jangan diperjelas lagi dong!"

"Kamu ini benar-benar kurang ajar."

"Makanya ajari saya dong sensei." Ngajak ribut nih anak.

"Heh, dasar anak kurang ajar!" Akabayashi sensei sepertinya sudah naik tangga nih eh, naik darah.

"Sensei kenapa Anda membentak saya? Padahal saya kan tidak pernah membentak sensei. Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan keluar dari sekolah ini." Ucap Masaomi lantang.

 _'pasti dia akan mencegahku.'_ Batin Masaomi.

"Ya sudah sana kamu keluar, saya juga gak ada untungnya punya murid kaya kamu." Ucap Akabayashi sensei tak kalah.

 _'Loh! Kok dia nggak nyegah gue sih?'_ batin Masaomi lagi.

"Jangan donk sensei! Gak ada lagi sekolah yang mau nerima saya sensei." Ucap Masaomi sambil sujud dikaki Akabayashi sensei.

"Sudah sana katanya mau keluar!"

Tak berapa lama Brezhnev Simon sang kepala sekolah berbadan kekar pun datang.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Simon.

"Ini Simon sensei, Akabayashi sensei menghukum saya untuk mengerjakan diluar, padahalkan diluar dingin nanti kalau saya kedinginan bagaimana? Kalau saya pingsan bagaimana sensei? Anda bisa dituntut sama orang tua saya nanti. Trus Akabayashi sensei mau ngluarin saya. Kan tidak ada sekolah yang mau nerima saya lagi." Ucap Masaomi panjang X lebar sambil SOK memelas.

"Oh, jadi begini kelakuan kamu Akabayashi. Kamu tak kasihan dengan Masaomi? Ia kan masih dibawah umur." ucap Simon SOK berwibawa dan SOK bule.

"Bukan begitu. Saya hanya…" Akabayashi sensei mengelak. Sedangkan Masaomi? Oh, anak itu sedang menyilangkan tangannya didada dari tatapan matanya kita sudah tau bahwa dia pasti sedang membatin _'Rasakan kamu Akabayaashi sensei huahahaha…'_

"Kamu mau saya pecat?"

"Jangan. Jangan pecat saya! Karena tidak ada sekolah yang mau nerima saya jadi guru." Kini giliran Akabayashi sensei yang memelas.

"Tidak ini tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi."

Dan ditengah pedebatan somplak itu datanglah Awakusu Shiki selaku Ketua Yasasan SSHS.

"Hey, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya Shiki-sama.

 _'Haha, saatnya pembalasan!'_ batin Akabayashi sensei menyeringai.

"Ini Simon sensei bilang katanya dia mau memecat saya, padahalkan tidak ada sekolah yang ,mau menerima saya. Nanti saya tidak dapat makan, lalu meninggal. Kalau saya meninggal, arwah saya akan menghantui sekolah ini." Ucap Akabayashi sensei sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Hmmm… benar juga." Aduh, sepertinya Shiki-sama sudah mulai tak waras.

"Kamu itu seenaknya saja memecat orang. Kamu akan saya pecat." Ucap Shiki-sama lagi.

"Jangan saenim jangan, nanti tidak ada yang mau menerima saya." Ucap Simon sensei memelas #bisa bayangkan Simon memelas?

"Masalah buat gue? Sudah sekarang kamu kemasi barang-barang kamu dan keluar dari sini. Kamu saya pecat!"

 **JDERRRR!**

"Eh. Kayaknya mau hujan deh." Ucap Masaomi tiba-tiba.

"Nggak peduli. Pokoknya elo gue pecat!"

Akabayashi sensei dan Masaomi hanya cengo. Tadi Masaomi memohon dan memelas pada Akabayashi sensei agar tak jadi dikeluarkan, lalu jadi Akabayashi sensei yang memelas pada Simon sensei agar tak dikeluarkan sekarang Simon sensei yang kena imbas dan akhirnya dipecat. Ah, kasihan sekali dia.

Simon sensei membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang ada diruangannya. Dia sungguh sedih karena tidak dapat lagi menjadi kepala sekolah di IPSHS.

 **Halaman IPSHS**

Simon sensei berjalan pelan menuju gerbang dengan rintik hujan yangmenghiasi perjalanannya menuju pintu gerbang. Semua guru dan siswa melihatnya dengan tatapan iba, namun dalam hati bersorak gembira. Dan terdengarlah sebuah lagu…..

"Jatuh bangun aku mengerjarmu…

Namun dirimu tak mau mengerti….

Ku bawakan segelas air, namun kau meminta lautan…

Tak sanggup diriku sungguh tak sanggup~"

"Kasuka, kalo nyanyi jangan keras-keras!" ucap Walker.

"Heheehee….." Kasuka cengengesan. Kasuka menyanyikan lagu itu kembali mengiringi kepergian Simon sensei.

Sementara itu Orihara Izaya guru bahasa asing telah lama mengincar jabatan Simon ia semakin bersorak gembira.

 _We~~ are the-_

"Kenapa sensei?" Tanya Anri yang melihat Izaya sensei mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan akan menyanyikan lagu We Are The Champion.

"Emmm, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Izaya sensei sambil membenarkan dasinya, kemudian ia melipat tangannya didepan dada, dan mengeluarkan seringai dan lidah yang melet-melet.

 _'haha, sekarang kau sudah keluar Simon. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku. Huahahaha…'_ batin Izaya sensei tertawa.

"Loh, Simon-san kenapa malah hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Ayo kita ke warung saya dulu saya buatkan bakso deh." Ucap seorang pedagang bakso depan sekolah IPSHS yang sering dikenal dengan nama Tom Tanaka.

Simon sensei hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Bang Tanaka.

 **Warung Bakso Tanaka**

"Halah, tak apa hari ini ngutang dulu baksonya kan biasanya juga begitu kalau udah gajian nanti dibayar deh." Ucap Bang Tanaka santai.

Simon menggeleng lagi.

"Ahhh, kelamaan!" Bang Tanaka menggeret tangan Simon sensei untuk masuk ke warungnya.

"Nih, saya kasih bakso. Ndak papa ngutang dulu kan anda Kepala Sekolah IPSHS."

Simon sensei menggeleng namun tetap memakan bakso buatan Bang Tanaka.

"Ya sudah dimakan dulu saya mau meladeni pelanggan yang lain."

Setelah selesai makan bakso buatan Bang Tanaka, Simon sensei pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan mulai menulis.

"Loh, Simon-san kemana? Ah, ada amplop pasti isinya uang untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya."

Bang Tanaka pun membuka surat tersebut.

 _Dear Bang Tanaka,_

 _Maafin gue, ya selama ini gue udah ngutang banyak sama elo. Tapi gue belum bisa bayar._

 _Dan asal elo tau tadi pagi gue itu dipecat dari jabatan Kepala Sekolah IPSHS sekarang gue pengangguran._

 _Makasih ya Bang Tanaka, atas bakso yang selama ini elo kasih._

 _Dan yang gue makan itu merupakan bakso yang terakhir kali._

 _Sekali makasih Bang Tanaka._

 _Aishiteru~_

 _MUUUUAAAACCHHHHH…_

 _ **Simon Brezhnev**_

Hening.

Hening..

Hening…..

Hening….

"Wah, ini bacanya apa ya?"

 **GUBRAKKK**

"Ah, Kuzuhara-kun sini lo." Bang Tanaka memanggil salah satu karyawannya

"Ha'i. ada apa?"

"Tolong bacain donk, elo kan tau sendiri gue gak bisa baca."

"Hmmm, baiklah..." dan Kuzuhara pun mulai membaca.

Hening sebentar~

"TIIIDAAAAKKKKKK….."

"Dimana letak surga itu biar ku gantikan tempatku dengamu

Adakah tangga surga itu biar ku temukan untuk bersamamu…."

"Kasuka, gue bilang elo tu nggak usah nyanyi suara lo tu jelek beeuuudddttttt." Ucap Walker gemes

"Hehe, udah ahh ayoo!" Ucap Kasuka.

 **Kelas XI A**

Pelajaran kembali dimulai setelah perdebatan panjang antara Masaomi, Akabayashi sensei, Simon sensei dan Shiki-sama.

"Jadi elo yang ngebuat Simon sensei dipecat?" Tanya Kasuka.

"Iya donk gue gitu loh." merasa bangga.

"Wahhh… kakkoii~~" kini giliran Ruri yang gila.

Tak berapa lama Namie sensei datang.

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" ucap Mikado.

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" diikuti siswa satu kelas dengan melakukan gerakan gila itu lagi -_-

"Selamat pagi, Oke, sekarang waktunya presentasi matematika. Kemarin yang sudah maju itu Yumasaki, Karisawa, Kururi, Mikajima, Sonohara, Seiji, Kasuka, dan Hijiribe." Ucap Namie sensei.

"Sekarang, Kuronoma Aoba kamu maju mempresentasikan tentang Trigonometri!" ucap Namie sensei lagi

"Ha'i~" Aoba mengangguk kemudian berjalan dengan santai kedepan kelas

"Cepat kamu presentasikan!"

"Siap sensei."

"Ehem… ehemmm… cek 123 cek 123." Ucap Aoba mengecek suaranya #dia mau presentasi apa mau dangdutan sih?padahal kan gak ada mic-nya.

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Kuronoma Aoba-desu."

"Udah tau~" ucap satu kelas serempak.

Aoba cemberut kemudian berkata.

"Disini saya akan mempresentasikan tentang pengertian Trigonometri."

"Gak nanya~" ucap satu kelas kompak #kompak bener nih kelas.

"Ya udah deh langsung aja saya akan menjelaskan tentang Trigonometri."

Hening.

"Oke, Trigonometri." Aoba menuliskan kata-kata tersebut dipapan tulis.

"Tri itu tetangga saya, Gono itu sepupu saya dan Metri itu pacar saya, jadi dapat saya simpulkan disini bahwa Trigonometri itu berhubungan dengan saya. Apapun mengenai Trigonometri itu selalu berhubungan dengan saya. Sekian presentasi dari saya. Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan mohon maaf. Wassalamualaikum."

Seluruh kelas tampak cengo dengan presentasi Aoba.

"Kuronoma-kun, kok hanya seperti itu?" Tanya Namie sensei.

"Loh, tadi sensei bilang apa? Mempresentasikan Trigonometri kan? Lha tadi saya sudah mempresentasikannya. Gimana sih? Saya itu sudah capek cari arti kata Trigonometri sensei masak sensei nggak ngehargain saya sih." Ucap Aoba santai.

"Emang berapa harga kamu?" Tanya Mairu.

"Loh loh loh… saya gak bisa donk dihargain dengan uang. Saya hanya bisa dihargai dengan…."

"Sampah!" teriak Varona dari belakang.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA…" seluruh kelas tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah saya menghargai kamu kok Aoba." Ucap Namie sensei, udah mulai gila dia rupanya.

Aoba kembali duduk.

"Oke, selanjutnya mmmm…. Shijima-kun maju!"

Shijima mengangguk kemudian berjalan didepan kelas.

"Oke, tanpa bertele-tele saya akan langsung saja mempresentasikan apa yang saya ketahui tentang Trigogometri." Shijima mengambil napas.

"Menurut pengamatan saya#cieee… trigonometri itu berasal dari bahasa Inggris. Tri itu tiga, Go itu pergi, No itu tidak dan Me itu saya dan Tri itu pohon. Jadi dapat saya simpulkan bahwa Trigonometri adalah Tiga pohon tidak pergi bertiga dengan saya(?)" ucap Shijima watados, gayanya aja sok pinter trus pake kacamata gak taunya…

Kelas hening, Namie sensei pun diam. Mereka tak menyangka Shijima yang tampan, tinggi, ramah, dan terlihat pintar ini otaknya lumayan kecil.

"Haha, apaan tuh presentasi model kayak gitu?" ucap Aoba meremehkan.

"Ohh, jadi elo nggak terima gitu?" kini Shijima gak mau kalah.

"Enggak. Masih mending gue dari pada elo apaan tuh Inggris amburadul gitu aja sok-sok an."

"Eh, dari pada elo masak Trigonometri elo sangkutin sama kehidupan lo gak penting banget!"

"Ya gak papa donk. Kan lebih baik gitu."

"Lebih baik apanya bukannya presentasi elo malah memperkenalkan keluarga elo aduhhh, gak penting banggggeetttttt~~~." Shijima lebay ahh.

Kelas jadi kacau gara-gara keributan yang diciptakan Aoba dan Shijima.

 _'Aduh, bisa mati muda nih gue.'_ Batin Namie sensei pilu.

 **Kantor Guru**

"Karena hari ini Simon-san dipecat jadi kami sepakat untuk mengangkat headmaster baru. Baiklah saya akan membacakan kandidatnya." Ucap Shiki-sama selaku ketua yayasan.

"Kandidatnya adalah Mimizu, Izaya, Shizuo dan Cetly." Shiki-sama melanjutkan.

"Baiklah silahkan para kandidat berdiri disini."

Para kandidat itu berdiri didepan.

 _'Yes, pasti gue menang huahaha.'_ Batin Izaya sensei bergelora.

"Eh, elo kenapa Izaya?" Tanya Mimizu sensei yang melihat Izaya sensei menyeringai *udah biasa*

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa." Izaya sensei kembali berwibawa

"Baiklah besok kalian akan berkampanye jadi persiapkanlah diri kalian cemungud eaaa…." Ucap Shiki-sama lebay.

Para kandidat hanya melongo melihat Sang ketua yayasan mereka yang agak gimana gitu. Ketua yayasan aja kayak gitu gimana guru dan siswanya? Ya nggak?

 **Back to Kelas XI A**

"CUKUPPPP!" teriak Namie sensei kesal.

Kelas hening.

"Kau ini Aoba dan Shijima kalian bisa diam tidak? Kalian sudah bertengkar selama dua jam pelajaran! Dan sekarang akan bel istirahat. Ah, kalian ini benar-benar membuat gue kesel gue ngambek nih ngambek nih." Ucap Namie sensei manyun.

"Ahh, jangan gitu donk sensei, sensei cantik deh ya ya ya ya kan temen-temen?" Tanya Shijima.

"Iya donk~" ucap seluruh kelas kompak.

"Beneran nih?" ucap Namie sensei malu-malu.

"Iya dong~~"

"Ahh. Malu ahhh….." ucap Namie sensei sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Ahh, Namie sensei memang pemalu…" gumam Aoba.

 _Sik asik sik asik dengan dirimu~_

 _Sik asik sik asik dengan dirimu~_

 _Bel istirahat pun berbunyi_ #aneh banget bel nya

 **Kantin**

"Gue mau beli ketoprak ahhh…"

"Gue mau beli manisan!"

"Gue mau beli Es chendol(?)"

"Gue mau beli tahu petis(?)" dan begitulah suara para siswa IPSHS yang kelaparan.

"Ayo dek esnya esnya silahkan dibeli ayo ayo." Ucap salah satu pedagang yang diketahui bernama Chikage Rokujo, para gadis pun segera mengunjungi lapak dagang Rokujo.

"Manisannya dek manisan silahkan dibeli masih manis dek, ayo cepet dibeli nanti keburu asem lho!"

"Tahunya dek, tahu. Asli sumedang(?) lho dek."

"Ayo dek celana dalem(?) celana dalemnya kalo kebakaran gak basah trus hujan gak kebakar, silahkan dibeli dibeli." #kok ada yang jualan celana dalem sih

"Iya iyalah kalo kebakaran gak basah trus hujan gak kebakar gimana sih yang jualan." Ucap Mikado.

"Loh saya bener kan bilangnya?" ucap Kadota si penjual celana dalem.

"Iya bener-bener dah. Ehh, tapi kenapa anda berjualan disini? Masak disekolah ada yang jualan celana dalem?"

"Loh, terserah saya donk. Bisa aja ada yang ngompol disekolahan trus gak bawa celana dalem, kalo gak ada yang jatuh trus celana dalemnya basah trus beli dagangan saya deh. Tadi juga ada yang beli kok itu Shizuo-san katanya dia ngompol entah kenapa." Ucap Kadota panjang banget.

"Ehhh? Shizuo sensei? Beneran? Ahh, ya sudahlah saya tak peduli saya mau masuk kelas bentar lagi bel." Ucap Mikado kesal.

"Ehhh, kamu gak beli celana dalem saya?"

"Ehh, buat apa?"

"Ya buat jaga-jaga."

"Jaga-jaga buat apa?"

"Jaga-jaga buat hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan." Ucap Kadota watados.

"Ahh, tak usah."

"Jebal, belilah wangi kok celana dalemnya."

"Iya percaya, tapi saya tak mau beli."

"Ahhh, please…." Ucap Kadota sambil memohon-mohon dan berlutut memegang kaki Mikado.

"Enggak ahh! EEEuuuuhhhh~ apaan sihhh lepas!" ucap Miakdo geram.

"Kenapa? Kukira siswa IPSHS ini baik-baik mana buktinya? Kan kami hanya rakjel yang butuh makan sa-saya hiks… saya hanya butuh uang…" ucap Kadota memelas.

"Ahhh, oke saya akan beli."

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Ben-"

"STOOOOPPPPP!" Teriak Mikado sambil menutup mulut Kadota dengan kedua kakinya.

"eemmppp~ emmpp~" ucap Kangin teredam kaki Mikado.

"Iya. aku akan beli."

"Mau warna apa?"

"Pink bunga-bunga warna ungu ada nggak?"

"Hah? Nggak salah? Kamu laki-laki kan?"

"Emang kenapa? Saya gak jadi beli nih." Ancam Mikado.

"E-eh i-iya saya ambilin."

Setelah membayar Mikado segera menuju ke kelas.

 **Kantor guru**

"Oke, sekarang saatnya bagi elo, elo, elo, elo untuk berkampanye pada tiap-tiap kelas." Ucap Shiki-sama sambil menunjuk para kandidat.

 _'gue, harus bisa menjadi kepala sekolah.'_ Batin Izaya sensei membara.

Para kandidat-pun berangkat untuk berkampanye.

 **Kelas XI A**

Dan dimulailah kampanye mereka.

"Hai~ saya Cetly sensei udah pada kenal kan? Disini saya akan berpidato, jika saya menjadi kepala sekolah saya akan menjadikan sekolah ini agar dapat menyukai dangdut. Asal kalian tau aja ya dangdut itu lagunya benar-benar mengasikan dan membuat ingin bergoyang."

Hening.

Ya, mereka semua tau kalau Cetly sensei ini setelah menikah dengan Surtono Ardiansyah orang yang berasal dari Indonesia menjadi sangat suka dangdut dan ialah yang membuat bel sekolah mereka menjadi lagu dangdut nah bagaimana jadinya nanti jika para siswa memilih mereka hmmm, mungkin setiap pagi sebelum pelajaran para siswa harus menyanyi dangdut dulu. Yare yare~ ada-ada saja!

Izaya sensei membuka kertas pidatonya dan mulai membaca, hmmm.. persiapan yang baik.

"Hai hai~ watashi wa Orihara Izaya, panggil saja saya Izaya sensei, umur saya 28 tahun, saya suka sekali makan baksonya Bang Tanaka karena rasanya yang luar biasa. Saya belum menikah yah, sekalian promosi dikit hehe… saya takut gelap, saya suka sekali warna putih dan pink. Saya senang karena dapat menjadi calon kepala sekolah yang baru setelah Simon-san. Kalau saya dipilih jadi kepala sekolah enaknya saya mau berbuat apa yah? Mmm… saya juga bingung kalau nanti saya jadi Kepala sekolah saya harus bagaimana… mmmm menurut kalian enaknya saya bagaimana?" Tanya Izaya sensei.

Namun….

"Loh, kok pada tidur semua?"

Izaya sensei menatap bingung sekelilingnya, para siswa dan guru yang telah tertidur karena panjangnya pidato eh, curhat sang Izaya sensei.

"WOYYY! BANGUN!" teriak Izaya sensei kencang

Semua siswa dan guru yang ada di kelas itu terbangun.

"Eh, sudah selesai?" Tanya Shiki-sama.

"Yah, kalian kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" ucap Izaya sensei kesal

"Ahh, sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja pidatonya. Selanjutnya Shizuo-san."

Shizuo sensei maju satu langkah.

"Yo! nama saya Hewajima Shizuo. Pada kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan YME pada kita semua karena sekarang kita dapat berkumpul ditempat ini, baiklah jika saya menjadi Kepala Sekolah saya berusaha agar dapat mensejahterakan sekolah dengan baik saya akan …"

Satu jam kemudian…

"Saya akan berusaha keras melakukan semua itu agar dapat menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh (?) dan bersahaja juga dapat diterima oleh masyarakat sekitar dengan baik. Yey, merdeka sekian dari pidato pendek(?) saya. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata. Terima kasih."

Semua siswa dan guru hanya melongo karena pidato panjang dari Shizuo sensei namun dia hanya menyebutnya pidato pendek? Dimana otak orang ini?

"Oke, Mimizu-san sekarang giliranmu. Namun cepat sedikit ya?" ucap Shiki-sama lelah.

Mimizu mengangguk ia maju satu langkah dan mulai berpidato.

"Nama saya Mimizu. Saya akan jadi Kepala Sekolah, aduh gila seneng banget gue, ahhh… kalian tau gak nanti kalau gue jadi Kepala Sekolah saya janji menjadikan sekolah ini berwarna kalian liat aja cat sekolah ini? Masak warnanya putih ma abu-abu doank sih? Ada sih warna krem ma birunya tapi Cuma dikit. Gue mau kalau gue jadi Kepala Sekolah nih gedung depan ini warnanya merah biar mencolok dan mengundang perhatian gitu. Trus nanti tiap-tiap kelas warna dindingnya beda-beda kalo dikelas kalian enaknya warna apa ya? Ahh, warna ungu dan hijau gimana keren kan? Ya iyalah gue gitu loh… lagu bel sekolah akan gue bikin hip-hop style gimana? Cucok kan? Oke? Jadi kalian pilih gue ya? Ya? Ya?" cerocos Mimizu tanpa henti.

Para siswa tampak berpikir keras, sangking kerasnya otot-otot mereka pada nonjol semua. Mana mungkin sih mereka milih salah satu dari calon kandidatnya kalau pidato yang mereka pada ajaib semua. Ckckck bingung pasti mereka.

 **Halaman sekolah**

Setelah pidato yang tak berujung(?) itu para siswa menuju ke halaman sekolah untuk melakukan pemilihan suara.

"Oke, Cetly-san dengan nomor 1, Izaya-san dengan nomor 2, Shizuo-san dengan nomor 3 dan Mimizu-san dengan nomor 4." Ucap salah satu staff sekolah bertopeng dan berpakaian ala dokter(?) yang dikenal dengan nama Shingen Kishintani.

Semua kandidat mengangguk pura-pura paham.

Dan pemilihan suara pun dimulai.

.

 **SKIP**

 **.**

Saatnya penghitungan suara.

Para siswa masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing hanya beberapa siswa dan guru saja yang menjadi saksi dalam penghitungan suara.

Shingen pun mulai membuka kertas pemungutan suara yang pertama. Dibukanya surat itu.

"Tidak sah."

Surat pemungutan suara yang kedua.

"Tidak sah."

Surat pemungutan suara yang ketiga.

"Tidak sah."

Surat pemungutan suara yang keempat.

"Tidak sah."

Surat pemungutan suara yang kelima.

"Tidak sah."

Surat pemungutan suara yang keenam.

"Tidak sah."

…

Surat pemungutan suara yang kelima ratus empat puluh.

"Tidak sah."

"Nani? Semua suara tidak sah?" ucap Shiki-sama kaget.

Shingen hanya mengangguk. Ya, mereka tidak memilih karena calon kandidat yang sepertinya semua kandidat kurang waras dan kurang meyakinkan. Mereka hanya mencorat-coret kertas pemungutan suara, ada yang menulisi kertas tersebut dan menggambari wajah calon kandidat.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana Shiki-sama?" Tanya Shingen.

"Kita lakukan cara kedua." Ucap Shiki-sama menyeringai.

 **Kelas XI A**

Saat ini jam pelajaran sedang kosong, para siswa sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Contohnya saja Aoba ia sedang bermain salon-salonan bersama Mairu dan Kururi. Walker lagi makan baksonya Bang Tanaka soalnya tadi dia bilang belum makan. Ada Kasuka yang lagi main kertas, batu, gunting sama Mikado. Ada juga Masaomi yang lagi ngajarin Seiji silat.(?)

Tiba-tiba saja…..

"Selamat siang anak-anak."

Para siswa pun kaget dan segera menyudahi kegiatan mereka, terlihat Aoba sedang membereskan alat-alat make upnya sendirian karena Mairu dan Kururi langsung melesat ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Walker yang sedang nikmat memakan bakso tersedak dan buru-buru meminum es jeruknya namun sedetik kemudian ia menyemburkan minuman itu.

' _kok rasanya asin sih?_ ' batin Walker

Sementara itu Karisawa terkikik ternyata ia yang telah mencampuri minuman itu dengan garam batu(?) oleh-oleh dari Indonesia. Untung Walker makan baksonya dibelakang sehingga tidak ketahuan oleh Togusa sensei yang baru saja masuk.

"Oke sekarang kita buka buku Sejarahnya." Ucap Togusa sensei memulai pelajarannya

"Lho saenim bukannya saenim itu mengajar pelajaran ya?" ucap Shijima yang tumben sedang focus soalnya biasanya ia kan tidak focus.

"Ehh? Beneran?"

"Iya~" jawab para siswa serempak -_-

"Oke, sekarang kita buka buku halaman 123."

"Sensei kan halamannya cuma sampai 112 doank." Ucap Anri.

"Ehh? Beneran?"

"Iya~" jawab para siswa serempak (LAGI)

"Oke, buka halaman 87, kita kerjakan latihan 4 nomor 1 sampai 10."

"Sensei itukan sudah dikerjakan 2 minggu yang lalu." Ucap Ruri.

"Nani? Beneran?"

"Ahhh, CUKUP! Anda pasti bukan Togusa sensei kan? Mengaku saja dimana Togusa sensei kau sembunyikan? Dimana? Dimana?" ucap Masaomi yang langsung berjalan ke depan.

"A-aku Togusa yang asli, tadi a-aku hanya ku-kurang berkosentrasi saja." Ucap Togusa sensei terbata.

"Ahhh, lihat saja bicaramu saja terbata-bata seperti itu kau pasti bukan Togusa sensei kan?" kini giliran Kasuka yang angkat bicara dan maju kedepan.

"Tapi ini benar-benar aku Togusa. Mana mungkin aku berbohong."

"Usooo!" ucap Varona dan juga maju kedepan.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pelipis Togusa sensei.

"Kau masih tak mau mengaku?" Tanya Varona.

"Tapi aku Togusa ciyus!" ucap Togusa dengan dua jari yang diletakkan didekat mata dan berusaha terlihat kawaii~

Varona, Masaomi dan Kasuka bergidik.

"Ahh, kau memang menyebalkan." Ucap Kasuka.

"Masaomi, Seiji, Shijima, Mairu, Varona, Anri cepat urusi dia." Ucap Kasuka lagi yang memanggil para brandal(?) kelas IX-A untuk menghabisi(?) Togusa.

Mereka (brandal IX-A) segera mendekati Togusa dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas diwajah mesum mereka.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara mengaduh yang memilukan dari kelas IX-A.

 **Dilain tempat..**

"Hompimpah alaihum gambreng nek ijah pake baju rombeng!"

"Yesss, aku yang menang!" teriak Cetly sensei senang.

"Nah, karena Cetly sensei yang menang jadi ia yang akan menjadi Kepala Sekolah di IPSHS." Ucap Shiki-sama.

"NANIIIII?" ucap Izaya, Shizuo, Mimizu tidak percaya.

Ya, itu rencana kedua Shiki-sama yang gila karena satu suara pun yang sah maka Shiki-sama memutuskan untuk berompimpah. Ide gila macam apa itu?

"Oke, keputusan sudah bulat jadi Cetly-san akan menjadi Headmaster di IPSHS selamat untuk Cetly-san."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan malas.

'Sial, aku dikalahkan oleh perempuan itu.' Batin Izaya sensei menahan amarah.

"Oke, jadi mulai besok dan seterusnya kita akan menghidupkan budaya dangdut yuuuuhuuuu~" ucap Cetly sensei sambil ngebor(?)

All : -_-

 **Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Yah, seperti yang sudah kita tahu bahwa Cetly sensei yang menjadi Headmaster baru di IPSHS. Sedangkan Simon? Yah, di tidak diterima disekolah manapun, sekarang ia pengangguran tapi kadang juga bantuin Bang Tanaka sih jualan bakso, karena utang Simon itu banyak sekali sih, makanya ia suruh bantuin Bang Tanaka dagang! Ckckck kasihan!

 _Ku hamil duluan sudah tiga bulan_

 _Gara-gara pacaran tidurnya berduaan_

 **…..**

Ya, begitulah bunyi bel tanda masuk sekolah.

 **Kelas XI-A**

"Aduh, kenapa belnya kayak gini sih? Tau gini mending gue pilih Mimizu sensei aja!" ujar Mikado.

"Aduhhhh, ini seru lagi!" balas Kasuka yang lagi joget. Ya, biasalah dia kan juga dangduters.

Mikado : -_-"

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" ucap Mikado tiba-tiba

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" ucap para siswa serempak #-_- apadeh….

"Selamat pagi. Oke masukan buku kalian karena kita akan ulangan!" ucap Cetly sensei tiba-tiba, dia itu Headmaster merangkap guru gitu.

"NANIIII?" ucap seluruh siswa.

"Iddiiiihhhhh, kompak bener sih?" balas Cetly sensei.

All : -_-

Dengan berat hati sekitar 1 ton(?) mereka mulai memasukan buku mereka. Dan Cetly sensei pun mulai membagikan soal ulangan tersebut.

"Hah? Soal apaan nih?" tanya Kururi.

"Itu soal sejauh mana pengetahuan kalian tentang Dangdut!" jawab Cetly sensei dengan wajah minta dilempar gerbang sekolahan.

"HEEEEEE? NANIIIIIIIII?"

"Wah, wah, wah kalian itu memang benar-benar kelas yang kompak!" puji Cetly sensei.

"Sudah cepat dikerjakan sekarang kan saya jadi Kepala Sekolah disini jadi saya harus tau donk sebesar apa kemampuan anak didik saya mengenai dangdut sesuai pidato saya terdahulu." Tambah Cetly sensei. #-_-

Semua pun mengangguk pasrah dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari Headmaster IPSHS ini.

 **Soal ala Celty sensei**

 **Sejauh mana pengetahuan mu tentang "DANGDUT"**

1\. Siapa penyanyi dangdut favoritmu?

Jawaban para siswa:

Shijima : Sule(?)

Kasuka : Tiga Madu

Anri : Soekarno(?)

Masaomi : Ibu saya (?)

2\. Ada berapa kata Sik dalam lagu "Sik Asik" - Ayu Tingting?

Jawaban para siswa:

Kururi : 30 mungkin

Mikado : hah? Emang ada ya lagu kaya gitu?

Aoba : maaf saya tidak pernah menghitungnya

Walker : aduh, saya kan gak bisa ngitung #-_-

3\. Siapa yang hamil duluan dalam lagu "Hamil Duluan"?

Jawaban para siswa:

Ruri : Ibu saya

Varona : Saki (?)

Karisawa : saya

Mairu : Celty sensei(?)

4\. Kenapa lagu "Belah Duren" yang dibelah itu Duren?

Jawaban para siswa:

Seiji : Kalo yang dibelah alpukat nanti jadinya Belah Alpukat kan gak seru, kurang gimana gituh…

Magenta : Karna Jupe punyanya cuma buah duren

Mikage : Karna kalo buah sirsak banyak bijinya

Saki : Karna buah Duren enak rasanya

5\. Mimpi apa Dewi Persik sehingga dapat menciptakan lagu "Mimpi Manis"?

Jawaban para siswa:

Takashi : Lagi mimpiin aku mungkin

Niekawa : Karena mimpiin pacarnya

Mika : Ya, mungkin mimpi lagi makan gulali

Bang Tanaka : Mimpi basah mungkin #ehh, hentai banget

"Loh Bang Tanaka, kenapa anda bisa disini? Apa Anda tidak jualan bakso?" Tanya Cetly sensei karena kaget melihat Bang Tanaka duduk disebelah Mika.

"Hehe, dagangan saya lagi sepi udah ada Kuzuhara-kun sama Simon-san yang jagain jadi Anda tenang aja. Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng saya juga suka dangdut lho!" ucap Bang Tanaka watados.#sok akrab sekali dia

"Beneran? Wah, kebetulan kalau begitu. Ya udah gak papa Anda disini dulu aja."

"Wahhh~ Arigatou gozaimasu."

All: -_-

 **Ruang guru**

 _'Apapun caranya gue harus bisa ngalahin perempuan ojek itu(?), kan gue udah lama pengen banget jadi Headmaster, biar bisa ngerasain lagi AC di ruang kepala sekolah. Pasti seru dehh!'_ batin Izaya sensei bergelora dengan wajah menyeringai kejam.

Saat ini Cetly sensei sedang duduk di ruangannya, setelah tadi selesai mengajar di kelas XI-A.

"Wah, enak juga ya jadi kepala sekolah, udah ruangannya dingin pake AC lagi. Betah nih gue, ahh mending gue besok gue bawa bantal biar gue bisa tidur disini huahahaha….." ucap Cetly sensei bangga sekarang ia sedang duduk dikursi pribadinya yang cukup tinggi itu.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Ya silakan masuk." Ucap Cetly sensei.

"Konichiwa~." Ucap laki-laki yang baru saja masuk keruangan Cetly sensei.

Cetly sensei hanya melihat Shinra dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Karena tidak mendapat respon Shinra mengibaskan tangannya kemuka Cetly sensei, karena tidak ada pergerakan Shinra mulai menampar pipi Cetly sensei, namun Cetly sensei tetap tidak bergeming kemudian Shinra melepas sepatunya dan kaos kaki yang dipakai yang dipakainya kemudian mendekatkan ke wajah Cetly sensei tepatnya ke hidungnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

1 jam

 _'wah, kuat banget nih cewek'_ batin Shinra

Namun Cetly sensei juga manusia.

"HOEK.. HOEK…" Cetly sensei muntah

"Terima kasih Tuhan akhirnya Anda sadar juga." Ucap Shinra bersyukur.

 _'Ahhh, dia benar-benar tampan. Jika tidak mengingat aku sudah menikah aku pasti mau sama dia'_ batin Cetly sensei.

"Ahh, silahkan duduk ada keperluan apa Anda kesini?" Tanya Celty sensei genit.

"Saya, mau mengambil ijazah saya yang 25 tahun lalu belum saya ambil." Jawab Shinra.

"Nani? 25 tahun?" Kaget dia

"Ya, karena setelah saya lulus saya langsung pergi ke luar kota dan menetap disana hingga seminggu yang lalu saya pulang ke Ikebukuro." Ucap Shinra penuh wibawa.

"O-Ohh, I-iya akan saya carikan dulu." Celty sensei berusaha turun dari kursinya namun tidak bisa karena kursi yang didudukinya terlalu tinggi.

"Perlu saya bantu?" Tanya Shinra.

"Bo-boleh..."

Kemudian Shinra mendekati Cetly sensei dan menggendong ala bridal style.

"Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu

Kemesraan ini ingin ku ingat selalu."

Karena mendengar suara orang menyanyi sontak kedua orang itu menoleh kearah pintu. Merekapun terkejut ketika menemukan Kasuka sedang bernyanyi didepan pintu. Kenapa lagi dia?

"Kasuka, kenapa kau disana?" Tanya Celty sensei.

"Ahh, tidak aku hanya ingin bernyanyi apa lagi melihat kemeresaan kalian berdua." Ucap Kasuka sambil nyengir gaje.

"Ahh, kau ini suka sekali mengganggu orang sudah sana cepat pergi." Usir Celty sensei.

"ha'ii~~~"

"Ahh, gomen bisa kau turunkan aku?" wah, jadi ternyata dari tadi Shinra masih menggendong Celty sensei.

Celty sensei berjinjit ketika ingin mengambil berkas-berkas yang ada di filling cabinet bagian paling atas,memang sengaja diletakan paling atas karena yang ada diatas itu merupakan berkas-berkas yang sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Namun sekali lagi Shinra membantu Celty sensei mengambil berkas-berkas yang ada di rak paling atas, padahal Shinra juga berjinjit ketika mengambilkannya, biar terlihat keren pikirnya, tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan membuat mereka saling pandang untuk sesaat.

Namun…..

"Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu

Kemesraan ini ingin ku ingat selalu."

Sontak mereka kembali menoleh dan mereka mendapati LAGI Kasuka yang tengah bernyanyi diambang pintu.

"KASUKA, SEKALI LAGI KAU BERNYANYI. KAU AKAN BELAJAR DI GUDANG SEKOLAH!" Ucap Celty sensei berteriak.

"Ahh, maaf sensei, Kasuka memang sedang kehabisan obat jadi dia memang seperti ini." Ucap Ruri sembari membungkuk. Sedangkan Kasuka ia melotot kepada Ruri karena merasa diperlakukan seperti orang gila,walaupun sebenarnya ia gila.

"Ya sudah sana urusi teman kamu." Ucap Celty sensei ketus.

"Siap sensei!" Ruri membungkuk sembari menyeret Kasuka pergi dari situ.

 _'mengganggu kemesraanku dengan A'a Shinra aja'_ batin Celty sensei.

"Ahh, terima kasih.." Ucap Celty sensei.

"Sama-sama..." Balas Shinra.

"Sebentar saya akan mencatat nama Anda untuk pembuktian bahwa Anda telah mengambil ijazah ini." Ujar Celty sensei sambil kembali ke kursinya dan dengan susah-payah LAGI ia duduk dikursi itu kali ini tanpa bantuan Shinra.

Shinra hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, nama Anda… Hee? SATRIA KALAMKARI? Apa saya tidak salah? Ini benar kan ijazah Anda?" Tanya Celty sensei tak percaya.

"Iya.. itu benar nama saya. Saya itu sebenarnya berasal dari Indonesia tapi biar keren dan kejepang-jepangan gitu ya sudah saya membuat nama panggilan saya jadi Shinra." Ucap Shinra watados.

"Ohh, Anda dari Indonesia ya? Berarti Anda tau dangdut?"

"Iya. Saya suka sekali dengan lagu dangdut."

"Beneran? Penyanyi dangdut yang Anda suka siapa?"

"Julia Perez."

"Wahhh? Saya juga…"^^

Huft… lagi-lagi dangdut.

 _Pernah sekali aku pergi dari Jakarta ke Surabaya_

 _Untuk melihat nenek disana mengendarai kereta malam_

 _Jugijakgijuk gijakgijuk kereta berangkat_

 _Jugijakgijuk gijakgijuk hatiku gembira_

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, para siswa segera berkemas untuk pulang kerumah.

"Walker-kun, kau dijemput kan? aku boleh bareng?" Tanya Aoba penuh harap.

"Ahh, ta-tapi itu."

"Alahhh…. oleh ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Mereka menunggu jemputan Walker cukup lama. Hingga ada sebuah truk besar berisi sampah datang didepan mereka.

"Walker-kun lebih baik kita menyingkir saja ada truk sampah disini! Euh banggettttt..." Kata Aoba lebay

"Apa kau bilang? ini jemputanku tau." Ucap Walker.

Aoba membelalakan mata.

"Ayo, cepat naik. Karena didalam penuh barang-barang kita duduk diatas sana ya" ucap Walker watados sambil menunjuk kearah bak sampah yang diangkut dibelakang truk.

"Ta-tapi."

"Sudahlah ayoo~." Walker menarik Aoba untuk naik ke bak sampah.

"Ayo O-tousan kita jalan." Teriak Walker.

"Okeee…." jawab Ayah Walker.

 _'hiks.. kalau seperti ini tadi aku jalan kaki saja hiks…'_ batin Aoba merana.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Izaya sensei maju kedepan.

"Perhatian!" teriak Izaya sensei lantang.

Para guru pun menoleh pada Izaya sensei.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa terganggu dengan Celty sensei yang selalu menyanyikan lagu dangdut? Pada saat ia mengajar, pada saat makan, bahkan bel sekolah pun ia ganti dengan lagu dangdut. Dia itu sebenarnya tidak pantas jadi Headmaster di IPSHS." Ucap Izaya sensei.

Semua guru tampak berpikir, maklum mereka semua kan lemot.

"Benarkan?" Tanya Izaya sensei.

Mereka masih senantiasa berpikir.

Izaya sensei: -_-

"Pernah sekali aku pergi dari Jakarta ke Surabaya

Untuk melihat nenek disana mengendarai kereta malam

Jugijakgijuk gijakgijuk kereta berangkat

Jugijakgijuk gijakgijuk hatiku gembira"

Kali ini bukan suara bel namun suara Celty sensei yang sedang bernyanyi kereta malam. Diikuti gerobak dorong yang berisi sound system, Kasuka yang memegang gitar, Seiji saenim yang memainkan ketipung, Shiki-sama yang memainkan bass dan Aoba yang memegang icik-icik(?).

Celty sensei mulai menyanyi lagi para guru pun menari tak terkecuali Izaya sensei yang tak tahan dengan godaan ini(?).

"Jugijakgijuk gijakgijuk kereta berangkat

Jugijakgijuk gijakgijuk hatiku gembira"

"EEEEAAAAAAA…." Teriak para guru serempak.

Lagu kereta malam pun selesai para guru pun bertepuk tangan.

Izaya sensei menghentikan tariannya. Celty sensei menyeringai.

"Kau!" tunjuk Celty sensei tepat didepan wajah Izaya sensei.

"Kau berusaha menghasut para guru kan? Untuk menurunkanku? Sekarang kau sendiri yang terbuai!" ucap Celty sensei ¼(?) berteriak.

"Kau kupecat!" tambah Celty sensei lagi.

"Ampun jangan pecat saya! Saya mohon!" Izaya sensei memohon-mohon pada Celty sensei.

"Gimana ya? Pecat gak ya?" #-_-

"Oke, elo gak jadi gue pecat tapi elo harus gabung dengan genk dangdut koplo gue gimana?"

"Ha? Ahh, oke oke." Ucap Izaya sensei akhirnya.

"Oke kalau begitu."

Yah, begitulah Izaya sensei sudah menjadi bagian dari 'Celty and The Dangdut Koplo' mereka sering pergi untuk menghibur orang-orang yang tidak suka dangdut.

Ikebukuro Pazzo Senior High School masih tetap seperti itu masih penuh kesomplakan antara guru dan siswanya.

 **FIN?**

Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika tidak lucu atau kurang menghibur, saya sedang lelah ketika buat ff nista seperti ini~ Maklum saja saya masih baru disini~ Oiya, kata Pazzo itu dalam bahasa Italia artinya gila, hehe liat dari google translate hehe maklumlah… Oke, arigatou sudah membaca~~

Mohon riviewnya….

Sekian.


End file.
